


Steal My Heart

by Cornerverse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chloé mostly appears in text form but she's there, F/M, Phantom Thief AU, Rivalmance, a few swears, they're in their early twenties but that's mostly irrelevent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerverse/pseuds/Cornerverse
Summary: Ladybug had only meant to distract her rival. She thought an Illusion of her civilian form as a damsel in distress would throw Chat Noir off his game long enough for her to get the upper hand.So why was he reacting like this? Why did he care so much for a woman he barely knew?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 25
Kudos: 394





	Steal My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking about my old Phantom Thief AU and this oneshot began existing! Basics of the AU: 
> 
> There are two rival Teams: Ladybug and Rena Rouge Vs. Chat Noir and Honeybee. LB and CN have a rivalmance of sorts.  
> By day, Marinette and Adrien are Detectives trying to track down their respective rival, not knowing that said rival is their partner. 
> 
> Shenanigans Ensue.

"So, where's your backup?" Ladybug asked.

"I should be asking you that," Chat grinned, holding up the amulet. "Honeybee's making sure the exit route is clear. After all, wouldn't want her interrupting our date!"

"This isn't a date," she shook her head. "And Rena's bound to be crashing it soon. She's just getting into position to take you down."

"I thought you didn't need help to take me down," he teased.

"I don't," she said. "But, why not take every advantage I can and make it easier on myself?"

Apparently tired of talking, she lunged at him. Chat dodged, slipping the amulet into his pocket before engaging.

It wasn't the safest place, as Ladybug had stolen from his pockets before. But at least he wouldn't drop it and break it. Honeybee would never let him live it down.

Ladybug swept his legs out from under him, but Chat managed to catch himself, cartwheeling backwards. He returned the favor with his baton, and got a yoyo flying at his face for his troubles.

He went to attack again, but a sound from the doorway caught his attention. Keeping an eye on Ladybug, he looked to the sound, expecting to see Rena Rouge preparing to strike.

Yet the image he saw made his heart stop.

* * *

Ladybug had to give it to Rena. Her illusions were very convincing. If Ladybug didn't know for a fact that she was already here, she'd be fooled by the 'Marinette' that came staggering in.

Illusionette was a little too convincing. A bruise on her cheek, and red blossoming on her pink dress shirt. Tears glistening in her eyes.

"Ch-Chat," Illusionette cried out, reaching toward him.

Ladybug had expected the sight of an injured civilian to throw Chat Noir off his game. At worst, she expected him to go running to catch Illusionette as she stumbled. Which would dispel the illusion, but it would have distracted him long enough for Ladybug to get the upper hand.

However, the feral yowl he let out shook her to her core.

Next thing Ladybug knew, she was taking blows that were much harder. A baton hit to her side, claws raking against her arms.

"What did you do to her?!" Chat hissed out. "You never harm civilians! So why now?! Why her!?"

The strength he was using on her... had he been holding back this much in their previous battles?

Rena appeared, attempting to hold him down, but Chat just flung her off.

"Dispel the Illusion!" Ladybug commanded.

Rena waved her flute, Illusionette disappearing in an orange mist. It took a moment for Chat to catch up, realizing it was a fake. That let Ladybug and Rena Rouge catch their breath.

"Chat?" Ladybug called out.

"That was a dirty trick," Chat muttered. "Where's the real Marinette?"

"She's fine," she said. "Knocked out at the east entrance."

Chat nodded, swallowing. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the amulet. When he tossed it to her, Ladybug nearly dropped it.

"Never do that again," Chat growled. "And I might love you, Bugaboo, but if you ever, EVER, harm Marinette, more than just knocking her out, then any deal or connection or potential team up we have? Any feelings for you? That's gone."

God the way he was staring at her... what was up with this? She had just wanted to distract him with the "fake injured civilian" trick. She'd done it once before, though with a different fake.

This time she used herself, because her civilian form was supposed to be here tonight. And she figured that from the way Chat had flirted with her the few times he had run into 'Marinette', that a pretty girl in trouble would be more effective.

This was overkill. He'd only met her a few times! Short interactions where he would be his flirty self and she would try to arrest him! Why would he have this kind of reaction?

Either way, she nodded in agreement. 'Marinette' would not get hurt. With that, Chat bolted off. And Ladybug passed the Amulet to Rena.

"Where are you going?" Rena asked.

"I don't want to see what happens if he doesn't find ' Marinette'," Ladybug answered. "You get out and to the safe house. Make an Illusion of me to make it look like I’m with you. I'll find a different exit.”

Rena nodded before running off herself. Ladybug was quick, but made sure to avoid cameras on the way out.

There was a hidden spot on the eastern entrance to the building. Ladybug had used it to pretend to be patrolling and 'disappear'. It's where she returned, releasing her transformation and finding herself in the exact outfit Rena had used on her Illusion.

Hearing footsteps fast approaching, Marinette got down on the ground, pretending to have been knocked out. She'd have to act the part, but she had plenty of experience in that.

All too soon, familiar hands were 'shaking her awake'.

"Mari," Chat whispered. "Please wake up, Princess."

"Chat?" Marinette groaned with fake grogginess. "What- oh my head!"

"It's okay," he said, pulling her up and holding her close. "It's okay."

She focused on him. On how close and off guard he was. It would be easy to get the upper hand and cuff him. Or at the very least take his ring off and see his real face.

But... his face... was he crying?

"Why...?" Marinette tried to ask, reaching up to his face.

"Sorry," Chat said. "Ladybug played a mean trick on me. She had Rena Rouge make an illusion, made me think you were hurt. I thought- I thought she hurt you because of me."

"Why-" Marinette swallowed. "Why would you think that?"

"I know she doesn't like hurting civilians," he shook his head. "Even cops. But I just... Rena's illusions are good. And Ladybug had said something about using every advantage to take me down. Then... Seeing you hurt... I can't stand that. Especially because I thought she might've done it because she realized how much I..."

"Hm?" She wondered.

"How much I care about you," he said. "I... I don't want to see you hurt in general. But if you get hurt because of me, god. I'm so sorry."

This was... weird. Why did he care about her so much? She could somewhat understand Chat's love for Ladybug. They might be rivals, but they interacted enough and had temporary team ups. Even hiding their identities and sensitive information behind masks, they knew each other enough that feelings had begun to form.

But Chat and 'Marinette'.... this was only their third encounter. Even if Chat had fallen hard and fast, this was too much.

"Every instinct wants to take you to an ambulance," Chat said. "But you know I'd get arrested if I tried to drop you off directly."

"I'm fine," she said. "And I figured you'd boast about being able to do that and get away."

"I could," he said, grinning. "But I don't want anyone to know how much you mean to me. Other cops might think you're helping me. And while Ladybug and Rena probably won't use the real you against me, or even try again with a fake one, there are other rivals out there with less of a moral compass."

She did have to admit that. While both their teams only did the minimum to guards and cops attempting to stop them, even just knocking out their main Targets when necessary, others weren't like them.

"I'll be fine," Marinette said.

"I know you will," Chat replied, kissing her cheek and confusing her further.

* * *

"Let me through! That's my partner!"

Marinette looked up to see a grumpy Adrien bickering with one of the EMTs. After flashing his Detective badge, he was let through without much more hassle.

"How are you doing?" Adrien asked, that small smile lighting up butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm fine, Adrien," she sighed.

He frowned at her suspiciously. Then turned to the EMT treating her.

"How is she?" Adrien asked.

"Doesn't trust you, does he?" The EMT teased. "She's doing fine. Some scrapes and bruises from falling, I assume. Despite not remembering how she got knocked out, she doesn't seem to have a concussion. I'd suggest keeping an eye on her just in case, but for the most part, she should just rest."

"I'm telling you I'm fine," Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Doctor's orders, Mini Macaron," Adrien laughed. "Look, the excitement's over for the night. I can take you home. If you don't want me fussing over you, I'm sure Alya would be glad to do it."

Oh that caused a debate. She liked the idea of Adrien fussing over her. But he might notice that she's not quite as injured as she's pretending to be.

On the other hand.... if Adrien's there, then Alya can't interrogate her over why Chat Noir seems so attached to her. Especially because as true as "I don't know" is, Alya won't entirely believe that answer.

Before she could really insist that she was fine, Adrien was leading her to his car.

"Really though, are you okay?" Adrien asked once they were out of earshot.

"I'm fine," Marinette sighed. "Trust me. I've gotten worse injuries working at the bakery. You ever grab a tray of cookies without oven mits? Not fun."

Despite the joke, he didn't laugh. He just stared at her, a soft and sad expression on his face. Why did that look familiar?

Oh no he was crying now. As soon as she realized that, she was swept up in a hug. As tight of a hug as he could managed without aggravating her injuries.

"I'm sorry," Adrien said. "I just keep seeing you like that."

"Like what?" Marinette asked.

"There was, uh, some people talking," he said. "Someone thought they saw you really injured. The rumor also says it was just one of the Fox's Illusions, but they said you had been really hurt. Like- like 'losing blood quickly' kind of hurt."

Marinette stiffened at that. Who else had seen Illusionette? It should've just been her, Chat and Rena. Maybe Honeybee, if she'd doubled back for her partner.

Perhaps Chat used that as a distraction? Sneak out disguised as a cop and tell others she was injured so that they'd be distracted?

"I'm fine, Adrien," she said. "I promise."

* * *

Adrien didn't believe her. Well, he did. Marinette seemed to be walking fine, and the EMT had cleared her.

But he couldn't get the Illusion out of his head. Marinette bleeding, staggering, begging for his help. God. That was going to haunt his nightmares more than most things he'd seen in his time at both a detective and a thief.

Especially because of the way it made him feel when he thought it had been real. When he thought that Ladybug had broken her usual rules of "just knock out the guards" to harm Marinette, because she knew it would distract him.

Every good feeling toward Ladybug had vanished for that thirty seconds. It had come back full force when he found out it was an Illusion. That of course, his Lady would never truly do that. That's the kind of person she was. It's why he loved her in the first place.

Then again, that similar spirit is why he loved Marinette as well. If he hadn't realized it before, than his reaction tonight really hit him.

Adrien was shaken out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. Checking, he found two messages. The first was a picture of him and Marinette, taken from a high vantage point. The second was the message "You gave up the prize for her so if you don't kiss her right now so help me god!".

He made sure Marinette was looking the other way before he stuck up his middle finger in Honeybee's general direction.

Another message came through. A picture of him flipping off the camera and the text "I'm telling mom!"

"Who are you texting?" Marinette asked.

"Just telling Chloé I'm sticking with you tonight," Adrien said. "I know you say your fine, but it'll make me feel better if I can make sure."

"O-okay," she nodded. "I know it's late, but if you're hungry I could-"

"Usually I'd never turn down your cooking," he said. "But you're injured. So I'm getting takeout on the way to your place."

"You're going to be stubborn, aren't you?" She shook her head. "Fine. I'll text Alya that you're coming over."

"Ask what she wants to eat," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, when Chloé says 'I'm telling mom!', she means Emilie, not her actual mom, because Gabriel and Emilie are more her parents in this AU than her real ones.


End file.
